thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aislamiento (Mala Muerte)
"Aislamiento" is the third episode of Season 1 of Mala Muerte. It is the third episode overall. It premiered on September 15, 2019. Synopsis "Laura isolates herself from the others. Valeria and Alejandro talk to their siblings. Rodrigo meets his wife." Plot Cristina was watching the military preparing the shelter. She felt guilty, the virus had spread throughout the city and she was unable to stop it. Her colleagues, those people she had worked with for so long, were dead. It was all her fault. "Where do we put these boxes?" A young blond soldier named Matías asks, accompanied by another soldier named Leo. "Put them in my laboratory," Cristina orders them. In the distance she watches Colonel Puentes talk to another soldier. After the other soldier leaves, Cristina approaches the colonel and he watches her curiously. "Are they preparing camp?" Cristina asks. "Yes, we want to rescue all possible survivors," the colonel responds. After observing Cristina from top to bottom, the colonel does not hesitate to ask. "Are you okay? You look worried," he asks. "Yes, I'm fine," Cristina nods, then sighs. "If it's for the shelter, don't worry. It was built to house almost 400 people," the colonel explains smiling. "I already know that," Cristina replies, crossing her arms. "And why are you worried?" The colonel asks curiously. "I'm not worried, I just want to go back to the camp and take care of the survivors," Cristina responds with a certain hostile tone. The colonel nods and then moves back. "Then get ready, in 15 minutes we leave!" He says excitedly, getting into one of the trucks. Cristina watches him curiously and then agrees, turning back to the lab. Laura looks at the photos of her marriage with a single light source, a candle, whose fire is enough to light a small part of the room. The rest of the room is dark, and she prefers it that way. The last thing she want is to have to handle others watching her, surprised by what she had done. She had lost control and hurt that poor girl. Her tears don’t stop falling down her cheeks, while she tries to remember the happiest day of her life. She was so young. She wore a beautiful white dress, and her husband an elegant black suit. As she walked to the altar, she couldn't stop smiling. Her smile grew up with each step that brought her closer to her future husband. Once at the altar and after giving their vows, Laura and her husband kissed in complete passion. In the rest of the marriage, Laura couldn't stop looking at her ring, whose gem shone like a rainbow. She was completely grateful, to her husband, to God... However, a fleeting memory interrupts that moment. The image of a man who was not her husband, who smiled at her as if he were in love, holding what appeared to be a ring with an embedded red gem. Laura shakes her head, confused by that memory. She decides to close her eyes and keep her mind blank, but the memories of the beating she gave to that girl kept repeating. Her hands filled with blood again, as she listened to the girl's pleas. Suddenly, the memory came true. Everyone watched her, while the girl cried on the floor and asked to stop. Laura goes back, completely confused and scared, and then runs away again. As she always did, she was unable to face her own consequences. Or so she thought of herself. Laura closes her eyes and opens them again, finding herself at her birthday party. Everyone around her admired her beautiful red dress, which accompanied her luxurious jewels and heels. She walks elegantly, greeting all her guests and enjoying the attention. She thought she deserved it, after enduring the non-stop fights with her husband. In the distance, on the dance floor, Valeria was with her husband, while she insisted to dance. Guillermo was a handsome man, in his fifties. He always wore fine suits, and his smile brought happiness to people. However, his relationship with Valeria was not the best. She used to try to force things, while he preferred to relax. Or at least that was what Laura noticed. The truth was that she didn't know what their relationship was like inside. "Hola, chicos," Laura approaches them with a smile, then observes Guillermo. "How are you having on your birthday?" Valeria asks with a wide smile, demonstrating how happy she was for her friend. "Bueno, I just hope Roberto and Rodrigo bring me the chocolate cake I asked for. It's all I asked after we fought," Laura laughs awkwardly. "Did they fight again?" Valeria asks surprised. "Yes, you know ... our relationship falters," Laura smiles softly and looks down. "If the relationship stops working, let it go," Guillermo says, looking sideways at his wife. Laura raises her head to watch him and nods. "Yes, you're right." Suddenly, Roberto and Rodrigo appeared carrying a huge vanilla cake. It was similar to a wedding cake, with the difference that there were candles instead of dolls. Laura's smile slowly turns into fury. She walks quickly to her husband with a frown, then shouts in her face. "I told you I wanted a chocolate cake!" she exclaims with all her fury. Roberto watches her with fear, as she grabs the cake and throws it on the floor, dirtying the entire floor. The music stops and the guests watch with surprise. Laura breathes intensely, while Roberto begins to frown. "Look what you did, pelotuda!" He exclaims angry. "Why do you never give me what I want?!" she questions him, dropping tears down her cheek. "Because you're a damn capricious, you behave like a ten-year-old pendeja!" Roberto responds, shouting louder. When Laura is about to hit Roberto, Guillermo appears to grab her wrists. "Basta, you two are doing a problem!" he exclaims. Valeria approaches them. "Laura, are you alright?" She asks. Laura nods, still watching Roberto in anger. "I think it's better if you're going to get some air, so you relax," Guillermo mentions, accompanying Laura out of the building. "Are you alright, pa?" Rodrigo asks his father, while they both watch Laura leave. Once outside, and with the cool wind of the night, Laura begins to calm down. "¿Viste? ''I told you that taking a little air would make you feel better," Guillermo smiles. Laura starts to cry, stroking her forehead. Guillermo watches her with concern and approaches to give her a hug. "Don't worry, everything will be fine," he comforts her. "Everything is ''mierda, Guille, not just the cake ... everything. The birthday, the dress, my marriage," Laura explains, while hiding her face. "Life is mierda, Laura, but you have to learn to live it. There is always going to be something that hurts you," Guillermo continues to comfort her. After a few minutes of silence where they both watch the sky out, Guillermo approaches his face slowly to give Laura a soft kiss on her mouth. She recoils, surprised, while watching him. "Sorry, it wasn't my intention," Guillermo tries to apologize, but Laura immediately kisses him again. This time with more passion. They separate after realizing what they were doing. Laura thinks about her husband and her best friend, feeling completely regretful. "I'm going back in," Laura says, turning around. "Wait," Guillermo grabs her wrist. "Don't you want to talk about what happened?" he asks disappointed. "Guille, I'm married to Roberto. And although I don't like it, I'm not going to fool you," Laura explains, causing Guillermo to lower his head. "And I don't want to hurt Valeria either, she's my best friend. You know our relationship is over," Laura lets go of the grip and walks back to the building, but not before observing Guillermo for the last time. Alejandro observes the glass of wine that Candelaria was drinking. Valeria, sitting on the couch, seemed to look at nothing. No one could stop thinking about what had happened, especially Roberto, who walked in circles throughout the living room. "Roberto, can you stop walking the circles?" Valeria asks, watching him seriously. "If I were you, I would listen to her. Your head will hurt more if you keep walking like this," Candelaria points out, with the glass of wine in her hand and an arrogant smile. "Please take a seat." Roberto stops walking and watches Candelaria with suspicion. "And I can know what carajo are you doing here?!" He asks with anger. Candelaria lets out a fake laugh, and then she serves more wine in her glass. "Can't I come visit my neighbors now?" She says ironically. "I know you, Cande, I know you don't come just to see how we are," Roberto accuses her. "Besides, who mierda comes out of their house with everything that's going on?" he says, crossing his arms. "¡Ay, basta! I'm already tired of so many fights!" Valeria intervenes, rising from the sofa. "What we have to do now is stay here, we can't fight each other while the city is chaos," Valeria declares, observing others calmly and worryingly. "And what do we do with Laura? She was always crazy!" Roberto says agitated. "I'm going to talk to her," Alejandro raises his hand. "You?" Valeria asks in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. "This talk is boring me and I want to do something," Alejandro smiles mockingly, and then watches Candelaria with the bottle of wine, "but I'm going to need that." Candelaria watches him and then looks at the bottle of wine. She sighs and gives it to him. Alejandro grabs the bottle and leaves, jogging down the hall while laughing, as if it were a joking child. Valeria watches Roberto again with concern. "Ella no está bien," she sighs. "It never was. Do you remember the scandal she made because we hadn't brought her the cake she wanted on her birthday?" Rodrigo mentions, outlining a mocking smile. Valeria shakes her head as she looks down. "You have to do something with her. She is my best friend, but if we don't help her, she can put us and herself in danger," she explains, eating her nails. Roberto laughs briefly. "I haven't heard you talk like that in a while," he approaches her. "Like what?" Valeria asks. "As if you were ... I don't know how to explain it, but you always had a political soul," Roberto mentions, drawing a sincere smile. "And what are you going to do now?" Candelaria asks, interrupting the moment. "I don't think we can put Laurita in a manicomio with everything that's going on in the city," she smiles mockingly. Roberto frowns and watches Candelaria. "Oh, mi amor, it was a joke," Candelaria responds carelessly. "Cande, I think you better go home. We are in a little tense moment and you will be safer there," Valeria says, standing between them. Candelaria watches Valeria seriously, then nod. "Okay, you're right. But maybe I'll come back later if I need anything," she says rising from her seat, putting on her sunglasses and then walking to the front door. However, Romina suddenly appears to stop her. "Don't go out, there is someone outside!" She warns. Candelaria watches the teenager, raising an eyebrow. "How is someone out there?" Valeria asks, walking towards her daughter. "Maybe it's some neighbor, mi vida," Candelaria says unconcerned. "She doesn't look like a normal person, she looks like the images of those infected that they put on the news," Romina explains with concern. She shows her the image of an infected from her cell phone. The infected looked like a person with gray skin, with white eyes, his hair had fallen and was full of blood. Candelaria immediately hears knocks on the door, and approaches to see who is behind. A bloody and white-eyed woman growl, causing Candelaria to jump back due to fright. She immediately recomposes herself with a sigh. "Looks like I'm going to stay here," she mutters, watching the floor in disgust. "And if we take care of the infected?" Roberto proposes, approaching Romina. "Do you think to commit a homicide?" Valeria asks, alarmed. "I think you won't like knowing what the military is doing right now," Romina lowers her head sadly and Valeria watches her. "For them, the infected stopped being people," she mutters. "That means we can do the same," Roberto points out. "I will not let these sick people invade my house!" He exclaims furiously, clenching his fist. "What if they are working on a cure or something? I mean, it is not the first time that a disease is a problem for humanity," Valeria supposes, watching her brother with concern. "We can't even find the cure to cancer, what makes you think that?" Roberto says, crossing his arms. "Also, the infection only appeared a few hours ago. I doubt very much that they are working on a cure right now," Candelaria points out. "But the military has a lot of information!" Romina intervenes, worried. "You were always like that, Roberto," Valeria watches his brother with contempt, "you never cared for others, you are like our father." Valeria sighs and turns to walk to the living room, where a glass of wine is served. "You don't start drinking!" Roberto scolds her, pointing her finger. "You talk a lot about what I do wrong, but you forgot your problems with alcohol!" he mentions, approaching her. Romina observes with concern the discussion that is generated between her mother and her uncle. However, the infected who is outside the house hits again, this time with more insistence. "Vení, mi vida, let's take care of that thing," Candelaria grabs Romina and then they both walk to another room. Meanwhile in the room of the maids, Soledad rests on her bed. Her head didn't stop bleeding, and she had several bruises on her face and arms. The sheets were a mixture of blood and tears. On the light table was a glass of water and some pain pills, which she had previously taken to relieve herself. Olga was beside her with a reproving look. "I told you that nothing good was going to happen from your love affair with the boss," she says rising, then walking to the closet and taking out clean sheets. "I'm so sorry," Soledad repeated despite the difficulty of speaking. She felt intense pain all over her body, and in turn felt guilty for what she had done. However, she clenched her fists due to the helplessness she felt at not defending herself. "The only thing you have to regret is not defending yourself against that loca," Olga says, as if he were able to read her mind. "How can you talk about señorita Laura like that?" Soledad responds offended, trying to sit on the bed. "That woman was always bad in the head," Olga explains, while she orders clothes from the closet, "I don't know if it's a whim or madness, but that woman has something wrong in her head. It doesn't work like a normal person and it's not the first time he loses control. Although today seems to be her worst day, you are already the second person who hurt today. " Soledad sighs. "Señor Roberto was also hit, although it was not so serious." "It almost killed you, mijita!" Olga replies, watching the young maid with concern. "I think I deserve it," Soledad gasps in tears. "Don't say that, we were all part of the wicked game of love. You don't have to blame yourself for your naivety," Olga explains, approaching the young maid to comfort her. "La culpa es de esa yegua, she took advantage of your weakness!" Olga exclaims furiously. "And what can we do?" Soledad asks, watching the old lady with attention. "Avenge," Olga says, getting up to reorder the clothes in the closet. "Are you crazy?! They can fire us!" Soledad observes Olga in surprise. "Don't be pelotuda, Soledad, don't you see what's going on in the city?" Olga fiercely watches the young maid. "We can take advantage of all the chaos that caused the infection to avenge and escape." Soledad keeps her eyes on Olga, swallowing hard. After a few seconds of thinking, she nods. "How will we get revenge?" she asks. Olga lets out a fake laugh. "I will be old, but so many years working for this family have made me know some of their secrets," she says. "Like what?" Soledad asks curiously. "The money Roberto used to buy this house, for example, does not belong to his current job. In fact, more than half of his money he earned by selling contraband," she explains, grinning sinisterly. "Smuggling?" Soledad opens her mouth and begins to tremble. Olga nods. "Besides, he has a whole mafia under his orders, but lately these are unhappy. I personally talked to his boss once, he is a nice man and we even reached an agreement." "You had planned to take revenge from the beginning!" Soledad notices, retreating while watching her with concern. "This whole family is corrupted," Olga says, walking to the door. "I don't think I can do it," Soledad swallows. "If you really want to survive, you have to change that attitude. Otherwise, a beating is the least you will get," Olga says to then leave the room, leaving Soledad alone with her thoughts. She gets back to bed, thinking about what she had just regretted, wondering if she really wanted to get revenge. "We have to go now," Rodrigo tells his wife, who seemed to ignore his presence. "Florencia!" he calls her, but she doesn't answer. Victoria and Gerónimo were on the couch, the latter having woken up upon arrival. They both did not know very well how to react to the presence of Florencia, and they simply remained silent, watching the woman's angry face. "Why are you angry?" Rodrigo asks, confused. "What did you expect? You leave all night, you leave me alone ... and you come back with two strangers saying we have to go to your mother's house," Florencia points out, crossing her arms. "Parece que me estás jodiendo," she sighs tired. "But it's true, we have to go fast!" Rodrigo insists. "I'm sorry to interrupt the marriage argument, but those two guys are going to appear at any moment," Victoria intervenes, approaching Rodrigo. Florencia sighs again and watches Victoria and then Geronimo. "Bien," she nods dissatisfied. "Perfect!" Rodrigo smiles and gives a hug to his wife. "By the way, I crashed the car," he says after separating. Florencia growls in anger. She really was tired of fighting, so she just walks to a closet and grabs some keys. "Let's use mine," she says, then approach Rodrigo to hand over the keys. Rodrigo smiles with happiness, and the group quickly leaves the house to head towards the parking lot. Once there, they observe that it is empty, there is no healthy or infected person. Rodrigo sighs in relief, and touches the button to make the car alarm sound and thus know where it is. Once this is done, he quickly approaches the car and enters to start it. The others enter with insecurity, Florencia sitting in the passenger seat while Victoria and Geronimo sit in the back seats. "You are better?" Rodrigo asks Gerónimo, watching him through the rearview mirror. "Yes," Geronimo nods softly, "but my head still hurts." "Oh, I have Perifar in my house. If you want, I will look for it," Florencia proposes. "No, don't worry, I can hold on until I get home," Geronimo responds, settling in the seat. "Wait, don't you come with us?" Florencia asks, surprised. "Yes, Gero, I think it's better if you come with us," Rodrigo mentions smiling. Geronimo breathes and then watches Victoria for an answer. "I think it's best not to separate you," she mentions, leaning back in the seat. Gerónimo accepts the proposal, and Rodrigo starts the vehicle. Alejandro walks through the backyard, looking for his sister while enjoying the beautiful view given by the flowers planted in the yard. He manages to visualize a small shed at the bottom of the courtyard, painted green. He supposed he would find his sister there, so he came over to check. Upon hearing her sister's soft cries, she realized that she was right, so she immediately starts knocking on the door while calling her by name. "Leave me alone, Alejandro!" Laura responds from inside the shed. "Dale, Laura, it's been a while since you stopped being a ten-year-old girl, how long are you going to lock yourself in the shed?" Alejandro scolds her, crossing her arms. "You don't understand me, nobody understands me. My son doesn't show up, Rodrigo cheats on me, and I'm losing my mind... there are too many things, Alejandro," Laura laments. Alejandro sighs from the tiredness. "And what do I have to understand?" He asks. Laura is silent for a few seconds. "The things I do hurt people," she mutters. "We all do things that hurt someone, that doesn't make you unique," Alejandro mentions, raising an eyebrow. Laura is silent again. "Laura, I know that things affect you more than usual, but you know that you don't have to give them importance. You have to go your own way and start controlling yourself. And if you really feel sorry, apologize to those you hurt, "Alejandro says, leaning on the door. "Please, hermanita, you're not the only one who needs support," he sighs. Laura continues in silence for a few seconds, until she finally opens the door and leaves the shed, watching her brother sadly. Alejandro sketches a slight smile then gives his sister a hug. "Why do you smell like wine?" Laura asks him. "It doesn't matter," Alejandro replies, worried. Candelaria is in Rodrigo's office, while Romina explains everything she knows about those infected. They are carnivorous, they eat any type of meat, although they prefer the human over all. And apparently, they are immune to any kind of damage. Bullets are unable to stop them unless they are shot in the head, since nothing stops them. That is their only weakness, their brain. Candelaria watches Romina closely, until suddenly she shakes her head. "And how do you know all this? I doubt that they have explained it in the news," she questions, raising an eyebrow. Romina clenches her lips and takes a step back. "Okay, you discovered me ... I didn't read it in the news, a friend who is a military man told me," she explained, with a slight smile. "How did a friend tell you? Where?" Candelaria asks, incredulous. "On Instagram," Romina smiles and teaches her to talk with her friend on her cell phone. Candelaria begins to read the conversation carefully, until her gaze stops on the boy's profile picture. Immediately it touches to see it more closely, being surprised of its attractiveness. He was a blond boy, with enough muscles and a beard that made him look more masculine. "What are you doing?" Romina quickly removes her cell phone, wrinkling her eyebrows. "No, nothing, it was good how nice your friend is, what's his name?" Candelaria outlines a mischievous smile. "Matías," Romina responds, observing the woman suspiciously. Suddenly, they begin to hear some shots. They both approach the window to observe what was happening on the street, discovering several armed men shooting at the infected around the area. The most notorious of them was a robust man, who lacked hair on the top of his head, and was being accompanied by other men surrounding a gray truck. Everyone carried weapons. The robust man began to walk towards the house accompanied by two other men, one of them was quite thin while the other had a prominent mustache. "Who are these people?" Candelaria wonders, observing with distrust. "They don't seem military," Romina mentions, worried. Suddenly, they begin to hear loud knocks at the entrance, as if someone were trying to enter the force. Candelaria and Romina observe each other with concern, and then quickly run to the living room, where Valeria and Roberto are. "Someone wants to come in," Valeria says when she sees her daughter. "I will not let any hijo de puta enters my property," Rodrigo walks to his office. Once inside, start searching the shelves until he finds a revolver. Then he returns with the others and watches the door, ordering the women to hide while he prepares to shoot. The robust man finishes knocking on the door, breaking it instantly and revealing to be El Pelado. Roberto lowers the weapon in amazement, while El Pelado smiles maliciously. Cast Starring *Inés Estévez as Laura Fernández *Chino Darín as Rodrigo Fernández *Ricardo Darín as Roberto Fernández *Érica Rivas as Valeria Fernández *Guillermo Francella as Alejandro Guzmán *Natalia Oreiro as Dr. Cristina Hernández *Justina Bustos as Soledad Gutiérrez *Luisana Lopilato as Florencia Pérez *Natalie Pérez as Victoria *Lorenzo Ferro as Gerónimo Rodríguez *Ángela Torres as Romina Fernández *and Moria Casán as Candelaria Maximilián Guest Starring *Julio Chávez as El Pelado *Rita Cortese as Olga *Luciano Castro as Coronel Carlos Puentes *Nicolás Riera as Matías Barreto *Facundo Gambandé as Leo *Rafael Ferro as Guillermo González *Nicolás Furtado as The Skinny Man *Peter Lanzani as El Trapero Deaths *None Your Rating How would you rate Aislamiento as a whole? If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments. 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Notes *First appearance of Matías Barreto. *First appearance of Leo. *First appearance of Guillermo González (Flashback). *First appearance of El Trapero. Trivia *The title of this episode, "Aislamiento", means "Isolation" in Spanish. *There are several words in Spanish in the episode. Category:Mala Muerte